A Secret Never Stays A Secret For Long
by Melissande
Summary: AU story featuring Luis, Alexis, Jerry, Lily, Stefan, and others. I am bad at these so all I'll say is read it and review!Please. doing r rating just to be safe


A Secret Never Stays A Secret for Long

She couldn't believe she was late. She hated being late. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible, but today their time would be cut short. She had to get home to get ready to go to her son's game that he had been talking about for weeks now. He was so athletic and had so much energy. He was so different from his father, but no one noticed except her and him. "Where have you been? I missed you." He said as he was walking towards her. He saw the harried look on her face and did the one thing that she loved most. He took her into his arms.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I snapped at you. It's just any second I am away from you is just too long. I hate leaving you. I see you across a room and all I want to do is take you in my arms and carry you out of the room so I can make love to you. But I can't. You consume me, you're like fire to my soul." He said all these things as he was slowly pushing her backwards toward the bed they had shared on as many occasions as possible over the past ten years off and on. Whenever they had a chance and it did not matter if they were in a relationship or not because they had loved each other for a long time. As he finished she felt her legs hit the edge of the bed and let herself fall gently to the bed.  
"I know how you feel," she whispered as he bent down and gently kissed her lips but not touching her anywhere.  
"I hate the situation we're in. I need you. I can't do this much longer. I need to be with you the rest of my life. I can't be without you. I need you to be able to breathe. I just need you to be alive," she said.  
"I know," he replied as he pushed her back on the bed. He then began to push her suit jacket off her shoulders and then began to unbutton her blouse. "I love seeing you like this-frustrated, because you think I'm going to slow and flustered. I love to see you withering beneath me and to feel your body tremble when I touch you," he continued.  
"Do you know you're beautiful?" he whispered as he began to slowly, ever so slowly push his hands up underneath her skirt making her breathe catch.  
She then reached up to put her hands in his hair and pull his head roughly down to her mouth for a rough kiss that told him just how much he effected her.  
"I love you so much," she whispered like a prayer against his lips.  
This seemed to encourage him and to make him want her more as he began to feel his pants tighten.  
They quickly finished disposing of the other's clothing and fell on to the bed so caught up in each other they didn't notice their cell phones ringing in the background.  
Soon the only sounds in the room where of the lovers and the sounds that lovers make of praise to each other and the words of love they all say and all mean especially these two.  
It was several hours before they stopped worshipping each other and could have a coherent thought. Neither one could move for hours, part from exhaustion and the other was reluctance to leave the other's embrace. But reluctantly they had to leave each other's embrace. Eventually he moved; he got up to check his phone and noticed he had five missed calls. Two from his brother, one from his daughter, and two from his wife. He noticed he also had several voice mails so he put in the number for his service. The first was from his brother.  
While he was answering his calls, she decided she might as well do the same. She also had five missed calls. Two from her nephew, Nikolas, one from his wife, one from her husband and one from her brother. She decided to call her brother first. He would understand why she hadn't answered. He knew of her meetings. He had never approved of her husband, but he had always approved of him. He picked up on the first ring. "I've been trying to reach you for the past two hours. I have been covering for you by saying you were spending the day with Chloe shopping in New York for the baby. Something is wrong. Something happened. I think you need to sit down. There has been an accident…" As he continued she sank backwards into the carpets. She just crumbled. He saw her as this happened and ran over to catch her, but he himself ended up joining her there as he heard his brother's voice.  
"Luis, this is Lorenzo, there has been an accident. The "deal" did not go as planned. And-uh-his voice began to crack-the package was not delivered as we had planned. Someone else got to the messenger as the package was being delivered. A person was hit. The boy was hit-Kristopher. I think he might umm be dead or hurt very badly. Call me when you get this." He dropped the phone and turned to the woman he loved more than life itself. Alexis was holding herself and repeating over and over "Oh my God, my baby." "Luis our baby? What happened? How, who, would hurt our baby?" He took her into his arms. "I don't know, my love. But whoever did we will find them and make them pay. Our son will be avenged. Shhh now my love. It's okay. Shhh, hush, I love you. It will be okay. Everything will be okay and I will take care of you. I will take care of everything. Someone will pay."

Part Two

She had met her husband right after college. She went with her best friend Chloe to a cocktail party for Chloe's aunt and uncle, they were getting remarried. She had seen him across the room and she had knew that they were going to be connected for life. She stood there as he came over to introduce himself. The first words he said to her were hello, my name is Jerry Jacks. She didn't really understand how they ended up getting married but it happened. Actually yes she did. She had just found out that her father wanted her to marry and it was not going to be to the man she was in love with. She had always known that she would not marry for love because she had not been raised that way. She had seen that reflection in her father. He had had an arranged marriage to her mother. Mikkos Cassadine had been betrothed at the age of six to Helena Romanov Anastasi, who was the same age. She had told her daughter years later that she had actually fallen in love with him when she met him at sixteen on their wedding day. She also told her daughter that he had never loved her the way she loved him, but that that didn't matter. She was just happy to be in her social position and she had her children. She told her daughter that nothing else mattered. But Alexis hadn't believed her, she secretly believed that it mattered to fall in love. She had met the man she loved when she was fifteen. He had visited the island with his father and younger brother. He was twenty and seemed so worldly to Alexis, even though she had just returned from America and boarding school graduating two years early. She had been walking to the stable to see her favorite horse Cleopatra. He was there with her brother Stefan. They were talking like old friends even though they had only met a few hours previous. She couldn't believe it. Stefan seemed like a normal young man. He was talking and laughing and then they saw her. She first saw him from behind. He was tall with longish black hair and a good build. But then he turned around and her almond eyes met with his azure eyes and she forgot her name. She looked at him for what felt like an eternity, but was probably only a few minutes before she regained her composure. She did not even remember their first conversation. All she remembered were his eyes that never seemed to leave her face for very long. She looked at them and almost drown in them. She had been in loved in with him since then.

She had loved him even since then. She didn't see him for three years. She was graduating from Harvard and had invited Stefan, her favorite sibling. Her parents had prior engagements and sent congratulations. They felt they had done their duty by coming to her boarding school graduation. It wasn't that they didn't love it was just that they didn't have time for her. She had been surprised to see him there with Stefan. He had been doing business with Stefan and there father and had decided to come along with him to the graduation. After the ceremony Stefan took them out to dinner then said he had other things to attend to. She knew what the other things meant. He had met a woman, Barbara Spencer, and was paying court to her. He had done his duty to his beloved sister now he had to take care of himself. He also knew that Luis had taken an interest in Alexis when he first met her three years ago. He approved Luis had become a good friend since that meeting on the family island. Now was time to cultivate his and his sister's happiness. Alexis and Luis talked for hours until the patron of the restaurant ran them out. They then went to her apartment that she shared with a girl who was never there. They ended up in bed and didn't leave for three days. They promised to see each other often, but then life happened. She and Luis had been meeting for a little over a year since that first night. Only Stefan and her bodyguard Johnny knew about it. Her father and mother still thought she was a virgin which fit in with their plans. She didn't know this of course but even if she had she didn't care. Her life was shattered though when he had asked to meet her and he had told her the news. He was getting married. His father had just died and his family needed leadership. There was another family that was close to theirs that he could make a marriage alliance to and he had to do it to stabilize his family's organization. He was getting married in two weeks and he felt it wouldn't be right to keep up their affair. She agreed. At the time she was unable to really comprehend it. It hit her two days later and she moped around for three weeks until Chloe, who had just graduated from Design School said she had to get out and she was coming to her cocktail party so she could meet new men. She agreed to go and that is when she met Jerry Jacks. He was a dashing Australian businessman and she was intrigued by him. He made her laugh and made her not feel so serious. She was twenty years old and had just had her heart broken and she needed laughter. He was her sense of humor. She causally dated him all through out her days in law school and at twenty-four married the dashing Foreigner, as Chloe had dubbed him. They had a good marriage until two years later she became pregnant and gave birth to a premature girl, Sophia Helene, who lived for two days then died. Alexis could not take it. She retried into herself. That is when she saw Luis again. He was in the park with a beautiful Latin woman and he was smiling at her. They seemed so happy. He was playing with a little girl, Sage, and the woman was pregnant. She watched as he put his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick. It made her sick. She ran from the park. He had sensed someone watching him with his wife and when he looked up he could have sworn he had seen her, but could not be sure. He would have his security check it out. She ran though from the site and ended up in a dark alley and ran into some bad people. Then she didn't remember. She was told later she was raped, and was found by her brother-in-law, Jasper Jacks, by chance. She then seemed to have a mental breakdown that ended with her trying to kill herself and then having a stint in a hospital for a few months. This was when Stefan grew to dislike her husband. He could not take the problems his good little wife presented and cheated on her with a model Brenda Barrett. It also was an ego booster for him because she was his brother's girlfriend. He had always been a rake it was just very well hidden. He told his wife everything though. They decided to separate ways for a while. That turned into a year, then two. She finally recovered who she was in that time and decided she might as well stay with her husband because Cassadines didn't divorce. It was also during this time that she met Luis again. He had tracked her down. She had been living in New York, building up her practice. He walked into her office one day. She didn't believe it. He said Hello stranger. She choked on her bagel. It took her a few minutes to recover. Hello Luis, she replied. How are yous were exchanged. Then he went right into the hard stuff. "Why did you follow me in to the park that day?" She said huh? He said two and a half years ago I saw you in the park watching me and my family. I don't like being followed no matter how much you mean to me. Why where you following me? She said that she hadn't known that he would be in a park in Boston where she was living at the time with her husband. She had just gotten out of the hospital. She had just lost her baby and she didn't expect to see him there. She said she couldn't take seeing him so happy when she was so miserable. He felt chastised for his words to her. I didn't know you had a baby. Yes she replied. A beautiful little girl, Sophia Helene, she was premature, she died thirty minutes after birth. I am sorry Alexis. Thank you. So why are you in my office?

Part Three ( Jealousy )

All this history came streaming back to her as she went to the hospital for a second time in her life to see if she had lost a child. It was that afternoon that she and Luis rekindled their affair. She loved him but she would hate him forever if his profession had killed her son. She would not think of him as their son, because he already had a son with HER. He had never wanted to lay claim to her beautiful son until he had to and only to prevent Jerry from leaving her and causing a scandal. But he would never leave his other family no matter what. He would not leave them and that hurt her. She had once wanted to run away from it all and just be a family with him and their son, but he said no. He could not give up his responsibilities to her. Even though he had more obligations and ties to Alexis he would not walk away from her. No never hurt her, but always hurt Alexis. Alexis began to get angry. She had never truly accepted that he seemed to love her but always left her. She knew she had issues with abandonment but he was supposed to be her protector her soul mate. And yet he left her. WHY? Because of that witch of a wife whom he didn't even love. Or so he said. She looked across at him sitting beside her and couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking. Why did he always want to meet in secret? She didn't really care anymore who knew. All her friends knew as they always had because they hated her husband. Why did he have to seem so perfect? It wasn't like his family was very respectable, hell the Cassadines were more respectable than the Alcazars and they were full of criminally insane murders who liked to ritually sacrifice their young. Maybe it was that he was striving for respectability? Well his perfect wife certainly gave him that. She was so up tight that Alexis wondered how she had born children. Yes she was beautiful and seemed to be so nice and gracious but she was a bore and completely docile.

(note please don't hate me I love Lily but she just seems to fit perfectly into the story)

Lily Rivera was the daughter of Jose and Josphina Rivera, a respectable merchant who had somewhat underground ties to the mob and thus the Alcazar organization. So it seemed like a natural marriage. In fact Luis and Lily had been childhood sweethearts and on up until their teenage years but when he met Alexis he knew what real love was and that what he and Lily had was not it. He felt though after his father's death that a marriage to her would be stable and it just seemed natural. It helped to smooth over the transition to his power and authority in the Alcazar Organization. He didn't want to in his heart but he knew it was the right thing. Lily was so sweet and kind and innocent to him. She was the perfect choice for a wife. She understood the organization and knew not to ask questions and expect answers. She knew her place as the wife. She was expected to keep a beautiful and efficient home and produce children preferably a son to continue the leadership of the family. To Alexis this was very similar to her family's views on women which dated back to Roman and Greek times as far as she was concerned. She would have been willing to be this for Luis if only he had asked her. She would have dropped out of college to do anything for him. She just wanted to be with him, but he had told her no when she suggested it. She would not be able to handle the life he said. She would ask questions and expect too much of him. She would want to be a part of the life to try and help and he didn't want that for her. He wanted a better life for her and he felt that by letting her go he was doing so. But he didn't understand that to Alexis nothing got better than him.

She had been so hurt though by his betrayal as she thought of it. It was like rubbing salt into the wound when she saw him with his perfect family in Boston and she had just lost hers. Eventually once they decided to renew their affair he told her about his daughters, Sage and Elena. He said Lily wanted to try for a boy, but he didn't really want anymore children. But they continued to try and try. And as far as Alexis knew they still tried occasionally.

Lily loved her husband. She had all her life. She knew that when his father died he would turn to her. She had lost him a while before to some Russian whore who did not understand or deserve him. So she had presented herself to him when his fathered died as a way to keep peace. She felt she was the perfect wife for him as far as she was concerned theirs was a happy good life except for the son he had with that whore. She tolerated his affair with her because she felt it was punishment for not giving him the son he wanted and needed, but to have a child with her was unthinkable. That is why she did something about it right after she found out she was pregnant again for the first time in years. She knew that for a while he would be heart broken but the child's death would insure that he would return to her. He would draw closer to his remaining children and would await the birth of their third child anxiously to see if it was a boy. And if not then he would try until he got one. She knew though that it would be a boy she had insured that. She only regretted that Lorenzo didn't even remember their night together. But it didn't matter Luis would never know because she sure as hell wasn't going to say anything. She had felt that she had done away with the Russian witch years ago when she had paid for her rape, but no. Well this would send her over the edge. The death of her precious son would send her into an oblivion of no return and she would push Luis away back into the arms of his wife and tell him to be with his children and then she would kill herself. Lily's only regrets were not being able to shoot the child herself and not being able to see Alexis kill herself. She'd pay for front row seats to see that. 


End file.
